1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resilient positioning assembly, and more particularly to a resilient positioning assembly for an axle in a power tool so that the axle is able to adapt to different tools for application.
2. Description of Related Art
A power tool is normally required to be adaptable to for connection with different tools for different purposes. For example, a power tool may be adapted to connect with a socket to tighten or loosen nuts or a power tool may be adapted to connect with a screwdriver to screw or unscrew a screw. With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional positioning assembly (50) in a power tool (60) is shown and has a connection end (51) to connect with an auxiliary tool (not shown), a driving end (52) integrally formed with the connection end (51) to connect to the power tool body, a hexagonal slot (53) defined in a distal end of the connection end (51), a magnetic element (54) received in a bottom face defined in the hexagonal slot (53) and a C clip (55) sandwiched between the connection end (51) and the driving end (52) to secure engagement between the connection end (51) and the driving end (52). Therefore, a hexagonal shaft (61) extending from the auxiliary tool (60) can extend into the hexagonal slot (53) to be driven by the power tool. However, because the positioning force on the hexagonal shaft (61) to maintain the hexagonal shaft (61) inside the hexagonal slot (53) depends solely on the magnetic element (54), it is not sufficient to secure the hexagonal shaft (61), especially when the movement of the hexagonal shaft (61) is violent.
In order to solve the problem of insufficient positioning force to the tool shaft, a different positioning assembly in a power tool is introduced and shown in FIG. 5. The power tool has an axle (70) provided with a slot (71) and steel ball (72) received in a side face of the axle and extending into the slot (71). Therefore, after a tool shaft (73) having a positioning recess (74) defined in a side face of the tool shaft (73) is inserted into the slot (71) to allow the steel ball (72) to be rested in the positioning recess (74), the tool shaft (73) is positioned inside the slot (71). Still, this structure uses friction between two metal surfaces, which causes wear to both the tool shaft (73) and the axle (70). As a result, engagement between the axle (70) and the tool shaft (73) is loosed and sometimes may even cause damage to users or bystanders.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved resilient positioning assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.